


Magmamemoria

by blindingx



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, non so come taggarlo amicui
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindingx/pseuds/blindingx
Summary: "Tu non muori mai, tu non muori maiSei dentro di meNavighi i mari della memoria"
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Magmamemoria

_"Tu non muori mai, tu non muori mai_

_Sei dentro di me_

_Navighi i mari della memoria"_

_Levante- Magmamemoria_

_Sii con me._

  
  


Rey aveva completamente dimenticato cosa significasse dormire.

Ogni sera, al tramontare dei soli, si sdraiava sul suo letto scomodo con la solita speranza di riuscire a chiudere gli occhi e addormentarsi profondamente. Non desiderava altro.

Ma Rey, per quanto forte chiudesse gli occhi, ogni notte restava sveglia, sola con i suoi pensieri e i suoi ricordi. Ricordi dalle voci piene, ricordi più vivi del cielo di giorno. Passava le giornate ad allenarsi, a migliorare il suo controllo della Forza, lo faceva fino all sfinimento. Sperava che se fosse stata stanca abbastanza, il suo corpo esausto avrebbe trascinato con sé la sua mente in un sonno profondo.

Ma non era mai così.

I muscoli intorpiditi diventavano pietra, stesa sul lettino fatto di paglia e sabbia sentiva tutto il peso del suo corpo sprofondare. Eppure...

Eppure non erano i muscoli stanchi o i lividi sulla pelle a tormentarla. Forse sarebbe stata capace di sopportare addirittura le notti insonni se non fosse stato per il dolore che sentiva dentro se stessa. Un dolore inspiegabile, una morsa che non lasciava segni sul corpo ma nel suo animo.

“ _Ben”_

Il volto di Ben Solo, il ricordo di quei pochi istanti che loro due riuscirono a strappare al tempo per sfiorarsi, baciarsi, guardarsi negli occhi per la prima e per l'ultima volta.

Quel breve momento, piccolo delicato ricordo nella sua mente stanca, quel breve istante ogni notte le riempiva il cuore, Rey a volte sorrideva appena a rivedere quegli occhi grandi e pieni di luce. Ed un tratto, quel calore che la avvolgeva diventava dolore.

Rey si sentiva spezzata, come se le avessero cavato il cuore dal petto. Non poteva vivere senza il suo cuore.

L'assenza di Ben era un vuoto incolmabile, così acuto che diventava più doloroso di ogni allenamento fisico. Il suo corpo tremava come una foglia a causa degli spasmi che accompagnavano le sue notti insonni.

Il dolore le strisciava nelle vene, lento e denso, come lava incandescente. Come magma che tutto brucia e distrugge, sovrasta e sotterra ogni cosa. Era così forte che ogni notte Rey credeva di morire.

Ogni notte sperava di morire.

_Sii con me. Sii con me._

Il dolore colò dai suoi occhi, lacrime calde iniziarono a solcarle il volto.

Pensò che stavolta sarebbe morta davvero.

Si raggomitolò sul fianco e strinse tra le sue mani la maglia nera di Ben.

_Ti prego..._

  
  


_Ti prego..._

  
  


“ _Rey”_


End file.
